1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and mixes for preparing relatively small quantities of a beverage within a container, and more specifically to various embodiments of a beverage container which includes a quantity of water and a separate quantity of a beverage mix or preparation (powdered drink mix, tea, etc.) therewith. The present container is relatively low and wide with a relatively large mouth to facilitate the consumption of heated beverages therefrom, and to retain heat more efficiently than other container shapes. The consumer mixes the beverage mix provided with the water contained within the container and heats the mix as desired, or vice versa, to produce a heated beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flavored beverages of all types have become increasingly popular, with dozens of different flavors, containers configurations, and quantities available at almost every retail outlet in the U. S. In addition to such flavored beverages (sodas, fruit drinks and ades, tea, etc.), bottled spring water has also become increasingly popular.
It is generally recognized that at least in the case of some beverages (e. g., tea), that preparation of the beverage immediately before consumption results in a fresher and higher quality drink. Yet, all such prepackaged beverages of which the present inventor is aware, are provided in a premixed state in their containers. Moreover, while some beverages which have been traditionally served heated in the past are also provided chilled or at room temperature (with tea again serving as an example), the present inventor is unaware of any beverages sold in sealed containers at the retail level, which have containers adapted for heating the beverage therein.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a combination beverage preparation and dispensing container, which includes a quantity of water and a separate beverage mix (e. g., tea bag, powdered drink mix or syrup, etc.) which is to be mixed with the water in the container at the time the beverage is to be consumed. The present container is also specifically adapted for heating, particularly in a microwave oven, and for consuming a heated beverage therefrom without hazard to the consumer.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 180,132 issued on Jul. 25, 1876 to Benjamin F. Hoard et al., titled xe2x80x9cBottle Attachment,xe2x80x9d describes a bottle for containing a liquid (medicine, etc.). The bottle has a relatively narrow neck and a concave side with flanges extending therefrom, along which a cooperating lid may be slid into place. The resulting receptacle provides for the insertion of an information or advertising brochure or other document therein. The bottle and external container of the present invention differ in that (1) no separate rigid closure need be provided, as the present closure is formed by the bottle label; and (2) the mouth of the present container is considerably wider, for convenience in consuming a heated beverage directly from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,806 issued on Apr. 8, 1924 to Harry C. Anderson, titled xe2x80x9cPaper Container Or Receptacle,xe2x80x9d describes various shapes of perforated paper elements for holding tea and for submersing in a container of hot water for brewing tea. The Anderson tea containers teach away from the xe2x80x9ctea ballsxe2x80x9d of the prior art, which are formed as openable rigid, hard, perforated metal shells. However, Anderson does not provide a sealed container having water or other liquid therein along with his tea infuser device, as is provided by the various embodiments of the present beverage preparation and dispensing container invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,465 issued on Sep. 3, 1963 to Lewis Montesano, titled xe2x80x9cLeak-Proof Packaging Infusion Unit,xe2x80x9d describes a telescoping tubular device in which the outer sleeve forms a cover for the perforated inner sleeve surrounding the tea contents therein. The outer sleeve is extended beyond the inner perforated sleeve, and the perforated sleeve is immersed in the water to diffuse the tea therein. As in the devices of the Anderson ""806 U.S. Patent, the Montesano device does not include a string or other means allowing it to be released in a container; rather, the Montesano device must be held in the container during the time the tea is steeping. This renders the Montesano device unsuitable for use in heating the container and beverage in a microwave or other heating device, while the present beverage container and contents are particularly configured for microwave heating. Also, Montesano does not provide a sealed container of water with his tea infuser, whereas the present invention includes both water and beverage mix in a single package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,388 issued on Oct. 10, 1967 to Frederick P. Andrews et al., titled xe2x80x9cTea Packet,xe2x80x9d describes a specially formed tea bag having a toroidal configuration. While the Andrews et al. tea bag is configured for use in a tea cup (column 1, lines 46-47), Andrews et al. do not provide a sealed container of water along with their tea bag in a single package, as is provided by the present beverage preparation and dispensing
U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,989 issued on Jul. 6, 1971 to John C. Wittwer, titled xe2x80x9cProtective Bottle Display And Shipping Container,xe2x80x9d describes a double bottle type container, in which a glass container is encased within a liquid filled plastic container for shock absorption purposes. Wittwer discloses other articles encased in a separate compartment within an outer bottle, but the receptacle is in the center of the bottle, rather than being formed in the outer wall of the bottle, as in the case of the present invention. Moreover, the Wittwer bottles all have relatively narrow necks which result in difficulty in consuming a heated beverage therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,994 issued on Apr. 25, 1972 to Norman W. Post, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Container And Dispenser,xe2x80x9d describes a small, double walled container which hooks over the edge of a cup. The two walls are perforated, and may be turned relative to one another to align the perforations for allowing a drink mix contained therein to be diffused through the liquid in the cup. The Post device does not include a sealed beverage container which already includes water for mixing the beverage, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,999 issued on May 15, 1973 to Rodney G. Rounkles, titled xe2x80x9cBottle With External Compartment,xe2x80x9d describes a bottle having a hinged lid for closing over a compartment formed in the side of the bottle. The device is more closely related to the bottle of the Hoard et al. ""132 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than to any of the embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,284 issued on Jan. 21, 1975 to Albert D. Costello, titled xe2x80x9cCup Lids For Use With Teabags And The Like,xe2x80x9d describes various lid embodiments having a wide, flat protrusion for holding a conventional flat tea bag therein. The tea bag is lowered into the water in the cup and allowed to steep, then drawn back upwardly into the protrusion by means of the conventional string on the tea bag. It should be noted that in each of the embodiments of the Costello cup lid, that the upstanding portion of the lid intended for holding the beverage mix packet (i. e., tea bag) communicates directly with the underlying volume within the cup or container. Even if the Costello lids were configured for sealed installation to the underlying cup to seal a quantity of water therein, the liquid within the cup would mix with the beverage mix in the upstanding portion of the lid during movement of the container, e. g. during shipping and handling, causing the beverage to be mixed before dispensing or purchase.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,343 issued on Nov. 25, 1980 to Harold E. Thompson, titled xe2x80x9cContainer Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes a group of three bottles, with the larger bottle having depressions in opposite sides for seating two smaller bottles. No means is disclosed for securing the smaller bottles in the depression, other than providing a tight fit, which is not possible with the flaccid tea bag unit for storage in the depression of a container of the present invention. Moreover, the Thompson bottles each have relatively narrow necks, which are not suitable for consuming a heated beverage from.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,336 issued on Nov. 5, 1985 to Ying-Cheng Chen, titled xe2x80x9cInfusion Bag,xe2x80x9d describes a tea bag or the like having a double opposed conical configuration. Chen does not disclose any form of sealed or other container containing a presupplied quantity of water for use with his tea infusion bag, whereas the present invention includes both a quantity of water in a sealed container as well as a beverage mix therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,478 issued on Jun. 3, 1986 to Richard Laconis, titled xe2x80x9cContainer Assembly,xe2x80x9d describes two narrow necked, mirror image outer containers defining a cavity therein when assembled together. The cavity is used to hold another article, and/or container for the other article, therein. The outer containers must be separated from one another to access the article contained within their mutual depressions, unlike the present container with its external depression. The Laconis container assembly thus more closely resembles the devices of the Wittwer ""989 and Thompson ""343 U.S. Patents, than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,630 issued on Apr. 18, 1989 to Robert E. Roberts, titled xe2x80x9cSun Tea Adapter For Plastic Cartons,xe2x80x9d describes a cylindrical perforated insert for placing within a conventional plastic milk jug or the like. Tea bags may be placed within the insert, which is then lowered into the water filled jug to steep and make sun tea. Roberts does not provide a sealed container having a quantity of water therein in combination with his adapter, whereas the present invention includes a sealed liquid container and separate beverage mix for use therewith, in a single package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,451 issued on Jan. 22, 1991 to Christopher H. Lowe et al., titled xe2x80x9cDispensing Device For Soluble Or Dispersible Material,xe2x80x9d describes two embodiments of such a device. In one embodiment, a perforated straw-like device is filled with a powdered material for mixing in a liquid. The straw is stirred to dispense the material through the perforations. The second embodiment is similar, but includes a separate sealed compartment containing another additive. Squeezing the sealed compartment causes a seal to rupture, allowing the additive to flow into the perforated compartment where it disperses through the liquid along with the material in the perforated compartment. Neither of the above embodiments discloses any form of container for use therewith, either of wide mouth or narrow neck configuration. More particularly, no container having a sealed quantity of water or liquid therein for mixing with the Lowe et al. infuser is disclosed by Lowe et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,757 issued on Sep. 24, 1991 to Daniel P. Hidding et al., titled xe2x80x9cContainer System,xe2x80x9d describes al relatively larger bottle having a recess in one side thereof for frictionally holding a smaller bottle therein. The assembly provides for placement of a relatively smaller supply of medication from the larger bottle into the smaller bottle for convenient carriage. The Hidding et al. bottle assembly more closely resembles the assembly of the Thompson ""343 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than any embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,791 issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Paul Millman et al., titled xe2x80x9cApparatus And Method For Cold Water Infusion Of Beverage And Sweetener,xe2x80x9d describes a special lid assembly having a central post to which a cylindrical column may be secured. The cylindrical column provides for anchoring one or more tea bags thereto, and includes a sweetener diffusion compartment to one side thereof. The apparatus is assembled, and the tea and sweetener are diffused through the water within the container or cup. The Millman et al. apparatus does not include any means for keeping the beverage mix separated from the liquid within the container, and thus cannot keep the mix fresh until deliberately mixed by the consumer, as provided by the present beverage preparation and dispensing container invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,865 issued on Apr. 29, 1997 to Perry Sidiropoulos, titled xe2x80x9cInfuser,xe2x80x9d describes multiple embodiments of a generally cylindrical telescoping device having a porous tube at its lower end and an impervious outer tube for telescoping over the porous tube. The porous tube is filled with tea or the like, with the outer tube covering the porous tube. For using the device, the outer tube is extended to expose the porous tube, which is inserted into the water to diffuse the tea into the water. The Sidiropoulos device thus more closely resembles the device of the Montesano ""465 U.S. Patent discussed further above, than the present invention. Sidiropoulos does not disclose any form of sealed container having a predetermined quantity of water therein for use with his infuser, as provided by the present beverage preparation and dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,113 issued on May 5, 1998 to Lily Ko, titled xe2x80x9cInfusion Vessel,xe2x80x9d describes a cup having a perforated tea holding compartment therewith, either formed integrally with the cup or as a removable compartment. The Ko device thus more closely resembles the apparatus of the ""994 U.S. Patent to Post, discussed further above, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,185 issued on Feb. 2, 1999 to Edward K. Burkett, titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Device For Dispensing An Ingestible Soluble Material For Further Dissolving In A Liquid,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a porous cylindrical wall and containing a dry soluble material therein. The outer surface of the tube is coated with a sweetener or other soluble substance. When the device is immersed in water, flow through the porosities diffuses the substance within the tube through the water, with the outer coating also dissolving. The Burkett device thus more closely resembles the device of the ""451 U. S. Patent to Lowe, discussed further above and cited as prior art by Burkett, than it does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-100,412 issued on Jul. 14, 1936 to Bernard Carp, titled xe2x80x9cCombination Recessed Bottle,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a relatively larger bottle having a recess with a smaller bottle set within the recess of the larger bottle. The bottle neck is much smaller than the mouth of the present container. The Carp design thus more closely resembles the combination bottle apparatus of the Thompson ""343 and Hidding et al. ""757 U.S. Patents, than it does the present bottle with its inset wall and label enclosure.
British Patent Publication No. 480,596 accepted on Feb. 22, 1938 to Frederick J. E. Alexander, titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Tea, Coffee Or Like Infusers,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid container having an impervious bottom and a perforated or screened top portion. Tea, coffee, etc. is placed within the device, which is then closed and immersed in hot water. Alexander does not disclose any form of liquid container with which his infuser may be used, much less provision of a sealed container of bottled water or the like which may be used in combination with his device. As the Alexander device is formed of metal for reusability, it could not be economically used with an inexpensive presealed container of the present invention as a mix infuser, and thus teaches away from the present beverage preparation and dispensing container invention.
British Patent Publication No. 623,195 accepted on May 13, 1949 to Winifred M. Waller et al., titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In And Relating To Solvent Extraction Devices,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid container having porous walls, for immersion into a container of hot water. An elongate handle extends from the top of the device. The device is relatively wide and is intended for use in a container having a relatively wide mouth, such as a tea or coffee cup or pot. As in the case of the Alexander ""596 British Patent Publication discussed immediately above, Waller fails to disclose any form of sealed liquid container for use with her infuser. The Waller et al. device more closely resembles the infuser of the ""596 British Patent Publication to Alexander, described immediately above, than it does the present invention.
European Patent Publication No. 158,511 published on Oct. 16, 1985 to General Foods Limited, titled xe2x80x9cBeverage Infuser Device,xe2x80x9d describes a low, flat, porous, disposable container including tea or coffee therein. A handle extends from one side of the device for ease of manipulation. The General Foods device is intended for placement within a cup or container of hot water for brewing a single serving of tea or coffee. However, no disclosure is made of a previously sealed container of water specially configured to hold a dry or concentrated beverage mix therewith as an assembly until mixing the beverage mix with the water for consumption, as provided by the present beverage preparation and dispensing container invention.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 2,250,425 published on Jun. 10, 1992 to Francis C. Winnington-Ingram, titled xe2x80x9cTea Infusor For Cups And Mugs,xe2x80x9d describes a rigid framework having porous panels therein for containing tea or similar drink mix. No disclosure is made of any form of presealed liquid container provided with or for use with the infusor. Moreover, the Winnington-Ingram device is not economically disposable and does not contain a sealed quantity of tea or other drink mix therewith, as provided by the present infuser device.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises various embodiments of container and beverage mix assemblies for making individual servings of tea, coffee, fruit flavored drink from a mix, or other beverages. The present containers are particularly adapted for heating in a microwave oven or the like, as opposed to receiving passive solar heat as in the brewing of xe2x80x9csun teaxe2x80x9d or the like.
The present containers are relatively squat and wide, providing a good ratio of internal volume per unit of surface area. This serves to better retain the heat within the liquid which is contained within the container, thus keeping the brewed or mixed beverage warmer for a longer period of time. The container walls and base are also relatively thick, in order to retain heat more efficiently. Each container includes a handle formed of solid material to avoid flow of the hot liquid therethrough.
The present containers each have a relatively wide mouth, thus enabling a person consuming a liquid from the container to sip it slowly and presents a larger surface area exposed to the air for cooling the beverage, thus avoiding ingesting a large quantity of the liquid at once and burning the mouth, as might occur when drinking from a narrow necked bottle. While the present invention is primarily directed to personal size water bottles each containing a single individual beverage serving, it will be seen that it may be extended to other container types and sizes and may include other beverages as well.
One embodiment comprises a beverage mug or cup containing water (spring water, distilled water, etc.) therein. The container is sealed and includes a packet of beverage mix adhered to the side, e. g., beneath a label. The container seal is broken, the beverage mix placed in the container, and the container is heated to brew the beverage (tea, coffee, etc.). Alternatively, the container may be heated before mixing the beverage therein.
In another embodiment, a container is provided with a depression or receptacle formed in one side thereof. The receptacle provides for containment of one or more tea bags, powdered drink mix packages, etc. The bottle label wraps over and around the receptacle to seal the contents therein. The label may include weakening perforations and/or a pull tab to facilitate access to the contents of the receptacle in the side of the bottle.
In yet another embodiment, the prepackaged beverage mix may be removably secured to the lid of the container. The lid may be a relatively rigid plastic material sealed in place with weakening or tear lines provided therein, or may be a threaded lid secured to the container top by cooperating threads about the container neck.
Still another embodiment includes a label having a pocket formed therein or between the label and the side of the bottle. The drink mix package(s) or tea bag(s) is/are enclosed within the pocket, or between the label and the side of the bottle. The label may include accordion or fan fold sides which expand when the label is opened. The opened label thus provides a receptacle for a used tea bag or the like after mixing or brewing the beverage.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved methods and apparatus for making or brewing individual servings of a beverage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for making or brewing such beverages, comprising a short, squat container having a high internal volume to surface ratio and a relatively thick wall for more efficient heat retention, with a solid handle to preclude the passage of heated liquid therethrough.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus including a beverage container having a predetermined quantity of water therein and a beverage mix therewith, with the bottle including a pocket or the like formed in one side thereof, and a label extending over the pocket and securing one or more drink mix or tea packets therein.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus comprising a drink container with drink mix included therewith, with the drink mix being sealed to the bottle by means of a label having a pocket therein.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved drink container including a consumer openable seal disposed beneath a solid lid having weakening lines therein or beneath a lid or cap threadedly attached to the container top.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved drink container including a supply of water therein, with a packet of drink mix secured to the outer surface of the container lid.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.